


santa baby

by artificialcitrus



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Impact Play, Light Bondage, Mommy Kink, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialcitrus/pseuds/artificialcitrus
Summary: sharon (rather foolishly) promises to spoil alaska rotten during the holiday season. this promise turns lasky into quite the brat, which of course leads to her being disciplined. tw for consensual(!) heavy impact play, degradation, bondage, and rough sex. happy holidays.





	santa baby

**Author's Note:**

> listen... alaska singing santa baby just did things to me okay... big brat energies

“ _ Please, mommy? _ ”

That was the phrase that had plagued Sharon throughout the month, whenever she went out with her girlfriend. The blonde wasn’t normally so needy, but it was the holiday season, and Sharon had foolishly promised to spoil her baby rotten. Alaska had whined and begged in all manner of shops, from lingerie boutiques to high-end department stores. She was persistent, Sharon had to give her that, and she’d come a long way since the beginning of their relationship. Alaska had started out shy and embarrassed when Sharon bought her anything at all, and though she was usually quick to show her gratitude, the holiday season and Sharon’s frequent gifts had turned her into quite the brat.

Alaska’s current obsession was a 1967 Mustang convertible, baby-pink and shiny, and she whined every time they passed the dealership.

“Mommy,  _ please _ ?” she whimpered as they sped past the beautiful car in Sharon’s own black convertible. Sharon gripped the wheel a little tighter, shaking her head.

“I said no, Lasky,” she repeated for what felt like the hundredth time. “You don’t need a car, you have your pick of any of mine whenever you want.”

Alaska wilted in her seat, pouting. “But  _ mama _ ,” she whined, “I want it so bad, mommy, it’s so pretty…”

Sharon chuckled to herself as they arrived at their destination, a sprawling Bergdorf Goodman store with more than six floors. Alaska had no idea that she’d already bought the car for her, and was keeping it in the dealership lot just to tease her; it was more fun that way. As they entered the shop, Alaska’s eyes sparkled, taking in everything around her. She clung to Sharon’s arm, perfectly happy to be shown off like a trophy as her girlfriend led her around the store in search of gifts for her loved ones.

Spotting a sable stole on display, Alaska tugged on Sharon’s Burberry-clad arm with a little whine that was all too familiar to the older woman. When she saw what had caught Alaska’s attention, she shook her head.

“No, baby,” she chided, trying to ignore the way Alaska’s dark brown eyes danced over the garment with longing. The platinum blonde whined again, pressing herself against Sharon’s side.

“ _ Please? _ ”

“You wouldn’t even wear it, princess,” Sharon reasoned, “Nothing you own would match it.” Not only was this the truth, but Sharon had already been keeping her eye on a vintage rabbit coat for her love, knowing just how perfect it would be for her. Alaska whined and squirmed, unhappy, and her lips once again formed a pout. Sharon simply pulled her further along, entering the jewelry department to look for something pretty to distract her girlfriend with.

Distracting Alaska was easier than it sounded, and no sooner had they passed the first case than Alaska was enamoured with a delicate gold bracelet set with diamonds, formed in the shape of a snake that was meant to wind around the upper arm.

“Oh, Sharon,  _ please _ can I have this one? It’s so pretty…”

“Would you like to try it on, Miss?” the jeweler asked her, and she looked to Sharon for permission that came in the form of a nod.

“Go ahead, baby, let’s see how it looks on you,” she said, trying not to allow a smile to cross her face. Alaska beamed, delighted, as she removed her coat and allowed the jeweler to carefully slide the bangle up her arm. It looked beautiful on her, and though Sharon had told herself that she was going to keep most of Alaska’s gifts a surprise, she couldn’t help but take out her wallet when she saw the way Alaska was admiring herself in a nearby mirror. “We’ll take it,” she told the jeweler confidently, and Alaska spun around with a surprised smile, almost confused. Sharon smiled at her, nodding again, and the younger woman threw her arms around her.

“Oh, mama, thank you!”

As soon as the jeweler relayed the price to Sharon, she noticed her girlfriend squeezing her legs together, and stumbling a little as she made to retrieve her coat. Sharon was well aware that it aroused Alaska to no end to be spoiled with expensive gifts, and she even detected a hint of submission beginning to show in her eyes. As Sharon slid her wallet back into her pocket and took Alaska’s arm, she leaned down to murmur in her ear.

“That’s the only gift you’re getting today, baby.”

Alaska whimpered closed-mouth, unable to alleviate the pressure between her legs at the pace that they were walking, and nodded weakly. “Mommy, can we go home now?”

Sharon shook her head. “No, baby girl, I have a few more things to pick up first.”

“But-”

“ _ Behave, _ ” Sharon said firmly, and Alaska melted against her with a tiny nod.

She held onto Sharon as the older woman took her time perusing all that the store had to offer, sometimes lingering deliberately in order to tease her girlfriend even more. When it came time for the last department, lingerie, Alaska was desperate for any sort of attention from Sharon, and made her desire known through a series of gentle whines and whimpers.

“Do you want something, baby?” Sharon asked, playing innocent as she felt the lace of a pair of panties between her fingers. Alaska squirmed, watching her girlfriend intentionally run her hand down the side of a mannequin clad in a satin teddy, feeling the fabric under her fingertips and teasing Alaska mercilessly. The younger woman had never wanted to be a store mannequin so badly in her life.

“You know what I want,” Alaska whined softly, squirming a little. Sharon smirked, not looking up at Alaska, but continuing to admire the pretty garments in front of her.

“Do I? You seem to want an awful lot of things,” she teased. She held up a pair of baby-pink crotchless panties, dangling them in front of Alaska’s like a lure. “These, maybe?” She picked up another pair, white and lacy and high-waisted, and held them up. “Or these?”

Alaska bit back a moan. “Don’t tease, mama,” she begged, squeezing her thighs together to no avail. Sharon grinned, selecting a few more pieces before making her final purchase, and by the time they got to the car, Alaska was afraid of ruining the expensive leather seats.

The drive home was torturous; Sharon drove at a leisurely pace, and one hand remained on Alaska’s thigh throughout the duration, reminding her that something bigger was in store at home. Her nails would dig into the soft flesh every so often, and Alaska was both helplessly aroused and a little bit scared of what her mommy would do to her once they arrived at home.

-

The two women had barely removed their coats and shoes before Sharon was leading Alaska up to the master bedroom and bending her over her lap on the loveseat.

“You are such a fucking brat,” she hissed as she pushed up Alaska’s skirt and rolled her tights down to her knees, effectively restraining her legs as well as baring her bottom. Her satin thong was undoubtedly soaked, and Sharon had the presence of mind to at least ask for a color before she began.

Alaska choked out “G-green!” as Sharon caressed her ass lightly, then let out a loud whimper when her girlfriend’s palm connected with her flesh.

“Mmm, not enough,” Sharon mused after delivering a few more hard smacks to Alaska’s bottom. She helped her girlfriend up, carrying her to the bed and laying her down on her stomach before instructing her to remain perfectly still until she returned. Alaska resisted the urge to squirm as she waited for Sharon to come back, desperate to know what the older woman had in store for her. When Sharon reappeared in just her lingerie, holding an array of toys, Alaska knew that she was in trouble. “Still green?” she asked curtly as she drew a blindfold around Alaska’s eyes. The blonde nodded eagerly, wiggling her hips a little and flinching when she heard the telltale  _ whoosh _ and  _ smack _ of a riding crop against Sharon’s palm.

“Mommy-”

“Did I ask you to speak, brat?” Alaska shook her head, quelling a whimper. “That’s better.”

Alaska felt something solid and heavy trace down her spine, and Sharon quickly removed Alaska’s skirt and pushed her panties to her knees before moving the object to rest against her ass. The blonde knew what it was, of course she did, and she braced herself for impact with a shuddering breath.

_ Smack! _

The paddle came down on her right cheek, then her left, and it was clear that Sharon was putting thought into where she would strike next. It was definitely one of their harsher paddles, but after a few more strokes it was tossed on the bed beside Alaska; Sharon knew that she only liked it in small doses. Alaska was a much bigger fan of sharp, stinging pain, not blunt impact, and Sharon heard her gasp softly as the crop was trailed down her spine in the same way that the paddle had been.

_ Thwack! _

On the outside, the crop appeared far more delicate than a large, heavy paddle, but it was anything but. Sharon was able to quickly turn Alaska into a whimpering mess as she rained down blows against her sensitive flesh, and the blonde was soaking by the time she put it aside.

“You know why you’re being punished, don’t you, brat? Speak.”

“I- I whined too much in the store?”

“Is that a question, or an answer?”

Alaska whimpered. “I don’t know, mommy.” She cried out when Sharon spanked her, hard, tears gathering in her eyes beneath the blindfold.

“Really? You have no idea? Why, Alaska, I expected better from you.” Her sickly sweet tone of voice combined with the displeasure behind her words made Alaska want to cry. “You’re being punished for being a greedy little brat, Alaska. I’m tired of hearing you whine and beg for presents, when you’re already so spoiled as it is. You need to learn some manners, and if I have to fuck them into you, I will.”

“Mmm, yes,” Alaska whined, “Please.”

Sharon realized her mistake and delivered another spank to shut Alaska up. “No. You don’t deserve it. You don’t deserve anything from me, you greedy little thing.”

“I’m sorry, mommy,” Alaska whimpered, wiggling her hips uncomfortably as Sharon dealt another blow or two. “Mommy, it hurts. I’ll be good, I promise!”

Sharon chuckled darkly. “It’s a little too late for that, isn’t it?” she sneered. Alaska gasped lowly as something firm pressed against her pussy briefly before pulling away, and then Sharon was pushing Alaska’s tights and panties all the way down and onto the floor. She removed the blindfold, but Alaska’s relief was short-lived as she found herself being cuffed to the bed after Sharon had stripped away the clothing that remained on her top half. Alaska whined, high and needy, as the same firmness pressed against her and forced her to twist her head round to see it.

Held in Sharon’s grasp was a clear pink dildo, one of their favorites. Alaska bit her lip and tried to rub against it, but Sharon was in complete control and pulled the toy away.

“Ah-ah,” she chided, “You think you deserve this? Really?”

Alaska felt her rationality slipping away and replacing itself with raw desire as she drifted further into submission. “No, mommy,” she answered meekly, “I don’t deserve it. I was a bad girl.”

“You were,” Sharon agreed, kicking Alaska’s legs apart and giving her a few more well-aimed spanks. Alaska held back a moan, wiggling her ass almost as if begging for more. In that case, of course, Sharon was always willing to give it to her, and rained down a series of hard, fast blows against the already-reddened skin. When she pulled her hands away to reach for the dildo again, Alaska’s ass was a burning crimson, and tears had gathered in her eyes. Just in case, Sharon asked, “Color?”

“Green,” Alaska whimpered, “Green, mommy, please-”

“Shut up,” Sharon commanded with another firm slap. Alaska choked on a moan, letting a few tears fall. Then Sharon changed her direction, running her hand carefully over the curve of Alaska’s ass and sliding her fingers down between her legs. The blonde cried out as Sharon teased her clit with a feather-light touch, making her legs shake.

“Mommy,  _ please, _ I need-  _ fuck! _ ”

Sharon attempted to quell a smile, pressing the toy up against Alaska’s dripping entrance. “If you wanna be filled so badly, why don’t you take this pretty toy without mommy’s help opening you up first?” she teased. Alaska’s eyes went wide and she bit her lip, silent. “Give me a color, baby,” Sharon said softly.

“Yellow, mama,” Alaska managed to get out. Sharon nodded.

“What’s wrong, Lasky?”

“C-can we at least use lube?” she asked meekly, and Sharon’s jaw dropped.

“Of course we can, Laska, I was planning on it! Jesus, baby, I’d never go straight in with a toy without either lube or stretching first. I’d never hurt you like that, baby girl.”

Alaska sighed softly. “Oh. Green.”

“Yeah?” Sharon teased, and suddenly her voice was back to the scathing tone she’d been using all night. “You’re that desperate to be filled up, huh? You’re such a spoiled fucking brat, even your cunt is greedy.”

The blonde whined loudly at her words, watching Sharon coat the toy in lube before drizzling some of the cold liquid on Alaska’s heated pussy and making her hiss. She felt the tip of the toy press against her entrance, and whined loudly as Sharon pushed the toy inside her without warning. Alaska cried out at the sensation of being filled so suddenly, the stretch burning as all eight inches of the toy plunged inside her.

“ _ Mommy! _ ” she cried, tears springing to her eyes. Sharon gave her a few little spanks as she let her adjust, and Alaska whimpered as she was overwhelmed. “Mommy,  _ please! _ ”

“What is it, Lasky?” Sharon cooed, “What do you need?”

Alaska wiggled her hips desperately. “Need to be fucked, mama, please fuck me…”

“Greedy girl,” Sharon repeated, “You’re just a selfish little slut, aren’t you? Always wanting more…”

“I don’t mean to, mama!” Alaska protested in a drawn-out whine. “You’re so good to me, I’m so spoiled.”

Sharon snorted at that. “You certainly are, pet,” she teased, drawing the dildo out a few inches before slamming it back in. Alaska sobbed dryly, trying her damndest not to wiggle her hips too much and risk a punishment. “I think I’ve spoiled you rotten, Alaska. Spoiled the good girl right out of you.” She punctuated each statement with another hard thrust of the toy, and Alaska whimpered pathetically,

“I’m good, mommy, I can be good,” she pled, “Please, please, just let me-  _ hng- _ just let me be your good girl!”

Sharon peppered Alaska’s back with kisses as she pounded her with the toy, her lips surprisingly soft and gentle in contrast to the way she was fucking Alaska with the dildo. The younger woman whimpered and cried as Sharon fucked her mercilessly, hard and fast, just the way she needed it. She wanted nothing more than to snake a hand down and rub her clit just as hard, but the cuffs that held her to the headboard were unrelenting in their grasp of her wrists. Alaska was helpless, submitting to Sharon completely as the other woman controlled her pleasure and held her orgasm just out of reach.

“Are you gonna be good, Lasky?” Sharon purred as her free hand moved to lightly tease her girlfriend’s aching clit, her pace inside Alaska never slowing

Alaska cried out, her thighs trembling uncontrollably as Sharon finally stimulated her swollen, sensitive bud as she fucked her. She was nearly beyond words, raw and animalistic, completely overcome with sensation. She managed to get out a, “ _ Yeah, mommy, _ ” in between long, low moans and whimpering cries, and Sharon grinned as she watched Alaska’s eyes roll back in her head.

“Good girl, Lasky, that’s my girl,” she praised, “C’mon, come for me, baby, you deserve it. My good girl.”

Alaska sobbed, tears dripping down her cheeks as Sharon finally brought her to orgasm, her back arching hard and slamming her hips back against the toy while her hips shook and bucked. Stars exploded behind her eyelids at the intensity of her orgasm, and she was lost in the throes of such intense pleasure that she blacked out.

When she became aware of her surroundings again, she realized she’d been released from the cuffs and was lying on her stomach as Sharon gently rubbed cream into her sore bottom and thighs. She whined a little, the pain burning as it was irritated by contact, and Sharon shushed her in a soft voice.

“Shhh, it’s okay, Lasky,” she murmured, “I’m almost done, baby. You were so good for me, so so good. Just a few more seconds, okay? I don’t wanna miss any spots.”

Alaska nodded weakly, already beginning to feel herself dropping, and she sniffled as Sharon joined her side and pulled her into her arms.

“Oh, baby,” Sharon sighed, brushing away a tear from Alaska’s cheek with her thumb, “Was that a little too intense?”

Lasky shook her head, snuggling deeper into Sharon’s embrace. “Was good, mama,” she insisted in a small voice, “Just… a lot. Liked it.”

Sharon smiled, stroking her hair and pressing kisses to whatever skin she could reach. “I don’t like punishing you, baby girl, but sometimes my brat needs to learn how to behave,” she teased lightly. “You’ll get plenty of gifts, okay, angel? You know I’ll do my best to give you anything you could ever want. I love you so much, darling. I really do.”

Alaska was half-asleep already, but Sharon heard her mumble, “Love you,” against her chest just before she drifted off, and held her even tighter. She would never, ever let her baby go.

-

“You’re too good to me,” Alaska whined, pressing herself into Sharon’s side as she admired all of the pretty gifts she’d received from the older woman. Sharon chuckled, patting Alaska’s head and stealing a kiss.

“I told you I’d spoil you rotten, angel. You deserve nice things.” Alaska blushed, looking at all of the beautiful clothes and lingerie she’d received, as well as lots of toys that they could both enjoy. “I have one more present to show you, baby…”

Alaska’s heart fluttered as she allowed Sharon to lead her into the garage, and her jaw hit the floor when she caught sight of the pink ‘67 Mustang sitting there with a silver bow on its hood.

“Sharon, you  _ didn’t, _ ” she breathed. Her girlfriend grinned, kissing her forehead.

“Merry Christmas, dollface.”   


Alaska bit her quivering lip, eyes welling up with tears. “ _ Mama… _ This is too much…”

“Nothing is too much for my love,” Sharon assured her, holding her close and planting a kiss on her lips. Alaska flushed crimson, melting into her girlfriend’s embrace and kissing her deep and hard.

“I have one more thing for you too,” she admitted shyly.

She knelt, and Sharon gasped out a, “ _ No, _ ” as her vision became blurred with tears. She blinked them away to see Alaska kneeling with a ring box, eyes shining with love as she looked up at the woman who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

“Sharon, I-”

“ _ Yes, you idiot, yes, _ ” Sharon blurted out, throwing herself down to hug Alaska tight. Alaska froze, surprised, then dissolved into tearful giggles as she hugged Sharon back.

“You’re a fucking asshole, I had a whole speech planned,” she laughed as her tears fell freely. Sharon let out a tear-soaked cackle, pressing her lips against Alaska’s.

“We’ve never been conventional, baby,” she sob-laughed. “Fuck, baby, I wanna love you ‘til I die.”

Alaska kissed her again. “Me too, baby. Me too. Merry Christmas, my love.”

“Merry Christmas, angel.”


End file.
